This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for testing smoke detector operation. In particular, this invention is directed to a system and method for applying simulated smoke particulates to conventional smoke detectors to test the alarm actuation thereof. More in particular, this invention is directed to a system and method whereby a user may control the size and distribution of sizing of particulates being impinged and entering a conventional smoke detector. Additionally, this invention relates to a system and method for testing smoke detector operations where the particulate matter may be used for standardization of testing procedures and standardization of test parameters between various conventional smoke detectors. Further, this invention directs itself to a smoke detection test system which utilizes atomized spray compositions formed of substantially uniformly sized latex particles in liquid suspension. More in particular, this invention pertains to a smoke detection test system utilizing atomized spray compositions having a diameter range between 0.01 .mu.m-1.0 .mu.m with a preferred range between 0.01 .mu.m-0.5 .mu.m. Further, standard aerosol containers containing the substantially uniformly sized latex particulates may be used in construction of the invention, or in the alternative, a manually dischargeable pump action container may be used for insertion of the particulates into the conventional smoke detector systems. Additionally, mixtures of differing diameters may be used simulating the particle distribution diameters of various combustion products. Further, this invention directs itself to the method and apparatus for testing smoke detector operations where the particulate being inserted into the smoke detectors is substantially inert with respect to the environment, as well as the smoke detectors, and does not leave a residue which would hamper future use of the smoke detectors.
Still further, this invention concept pertains to a system and method where simulated particulates may be provided in a sized distribution which closely approximates actual combustion product particulate sizes and distributions.